Alyssandeur Wrenwood
Alyssandeur Wrenwood, known by the nickname Aly, is a flameweaver and an agent under the Agents of Suramar. He is the apprentice of Veros Moonshine. Aly was born to House Ruroctie, an influential noble house living in Suramar City, around 8,000 years after the barrier was raised. His twin brother, Vincenne Ruroctie, was a celebrity in Shal'dorei society because of his abnormal prowess and technique in arcane magic, as well as acting. Aly, however, was unskilled at arcane magic, and was heavily abused because of this. When the Legion took hold of Suramar City, Aly escaped his family's estate and joined First Arcanist Thalyssra's rebellion as soon as possible, working within the city to gather intelligence from those loyal or submitted to Elisande. He renounced his previous name, Alessandra Ruroctie, to take his current one. He was eventually captured, and his memory wiped with a curse. He currently has no knowledge of his life from the end of the insurrection backwards. Because of his aid to the rebellion, he was not punished with the rest of his house when Elisande and the Legion were defeated. Aly appears ingame under "Alyssandeur". His full name is pronounced ah•lee•sahn-doo, while his nickname can be pronounced as ă•lee or ah•lee. Appearance Aly appears young, about 18 or 19 relative to a human, and stands at 6'3.5", abnormally short for his kind. He has a chipper, smooth face and ears that are shorter than a typical adult Nightborne, poking just a little past his head. They are capped with golden ear cuffs, and he has two smaller cuffs on each earlobe. He has an earpiece communicator attached to his right ear, made with Goblin technology. It blends in with his ear cuffs, making it difficult to spot when not paying attention to detail. He has his thick white hair in a ponytail, slung over his shoulder, tied off at both ends. His face and body are slender in form, with no noticeable muscle. In fact, he seems rather unhealthily thin. A cord necklace with a prismatic pendant of crystallized Light can be seen around his neck, and a Pandaren amulet hangs next to it. A simple gold band circles around his left middle finger. The rune tattoos visible on his body are arcanic in nature and have a slight glow of discolored Light magic to them, due to recent events involving the Agents of Suramar. This glow flickers and flashes, as if the magic was battling something else in his body. His eyes also have this flickering Light mixed with their normal, light blue glow. Personality Aly is generally upbeat and laid back. He is an optimist, striving to see the good in any situation, and is very easy to get along with. He feels a special connection to the pandaren because of their serene and peaceful culture, and also because a pandaren, Teruko Flowervillage, took him in when he had been alone on the streets of Silvermoon. He is very impulsive, and oftentimes will touch anything in sight that he finds remotely interesting. This impulsiveness also causes a lack of filter, which oftentimes doesn't do much harm due to his optimism, but other times can get him in much trouble. Despite his lighthearted, carefree, and often unthinking nature, Aly has a surprising amount of wisdom, and will happily give advice to anyone who asks for it. Abilities Primarily, Aly practices fire magic. While he is starting to hone his skills, he still has a long way to go in order to master it. He also studies several other forms of magic on his own, such as void magic and elemental magic, but has never utilized most of them, preferring to know them simply for knowledge's sake. Under Veros's teachings, he is learning how to tap into the ley lines that run throughout Azeroth and utilize the arcane magic for his own spells. His weakest point is arcane magic. He has a disinclination to this magic, in contrast to his brother's strong affinity for it. He only can wield arcane magic through leywalking, or other means of conduction. His non-magical skills include archery, inscription, and visual art. He can play a harp and, as of recently, a guitar. Companions Aly does not have many pets or companions, but is very fond of the ones he does have. * Zia: A manasaber he bought from a rental company after renting her out too many times. She likes to eat chicken. * Zakari: A house cat created accidentally during an incident involving flame and chi magics. He is fiery both in character and body, with his fur burning bright orange and his eyes chi green. History Early Life This section has mentions of child abuse. Skip to Insurrection if you can't read about this topic. From Birth Aly had a more typical noble childhood from his birth to about his pre-adolescence. Madrigal was a large, luxurious estate, with plenty of room for him and his brother to flourish. He was taught the harp at a young age, picked up drawing, and was assigned a personal tutor in the arcane arts with Vincenne. Vincenne's skill in Arcane was soon discovered, and so was Aly's odd deficiency. At first, the family simply assigned him a separate tutor, figuring that the original's teaching style was insufficient, but the new tutor did not garner any better results. Unbeknownst to any of them, Vincenne had sapped Aly's ability to pull arcane magic from his personal manapool in the womb. This began a cycle. He would be forced to spend more and more time trying to discover the skill his brother had, with dozens of different tutors, but all came to the same conclusion as his original teacher. Frustration from his parents grew, and bit by bit his privileges as a noble child were taken away until he showed some of the arcanic ability that would never come. First, his harp was taken away. Then, the piles of sketchbooks and other art supplies held in his closet. The lack of extracurriculars gave Aly no choice but to focus more and more on trying to dredge up some kind of special link, and it stressed the young boy's mind and body immensely, which only caused him to perform worse. The First Banishment When Aly's ability to manipulate the arcane only dropped under the pressure, he decided to confront his parents about it. Over dinner, he tearfully told them that he wasn't suited for arcane magic, that it was very demanding to keep forcing himself into it further, and that he could not continue to do it any longer. He was dragged out from the estate by guards, and while he tried to wriggle and kick his feet to escape, crying out for his parents and brother, he was not able to do so. At age 9, he was dumped nearby the Waning Crescent to fend for himself. He survived for a couple of months by begging the merchants in the close by Evermoon Commons for food and drink, and took shelter at the tavern, just barely dodging being thrown into foster care. Eventually he would be found again, and brought back to Madrigal by Vincenne's request. The Return Aly did not expect his idyllic early childhood when he returned, but he hadn't been prepared for what was in store for him. His harp was snapped in half in front of him, and lit aflame along with his art supplies. He was told that if he were to remain at Madrigal, he would be focused on his studies in arcane magic, and that he would bow to his brother no matter the reason. Terrified of the consequences if he protested, he begrudgingly agreed to these terms. He pored over arcane spellbooks for hours each day, hoping that something would click in his head and he would unlock an unrealized power, but it never came to be. He practiced, and practiced, and only marginally did he improve. Not quickly enough for his mother. The punishments for failure soon turned physical. Slashes from Veluya's blade became a mass of ugly scars across his body, and his access to food and arcberry juice was cut off more and more until he barely had any to subsist from. His mother had his brother's runes tattooed around his whole body. Scorn and constant malicious criticism lingered over him constantly, chopping away at his mental health as well, until all he could ever think was the horrid, self-hating thoughts that were beat into his head. He was a failure, a liability and a nuisance, doing nothing but bringing shame to his family name. He would excel at arcane, or die trying. Aly reached out to Vincenne several times, hoping for assistance, for comfort, or even for acknowledgement of his suffering. All his brother would say to him is that he couldn't help. This lasted for years upon years. His mother would use chronomancy to dispel the injuries and subsequent scars she inflicted upon him, insisting that her child could not bring the House down in appearance as well as in skill. She would also force extra arcane energy to flow through Aly's body, in the hopes that the higher concentration of magic would improve his ability. He would practice a crude, elemental sort of pyromancy in secret, knowing that he would be deeply punished for focusing on something other than his studies but feeling the need to develop some magical skill that could actually be refined. Aly was kicked out a few times more, and Vincenne each time asked for his return. With his return came the return of the pain, and worse than it was previously. He would attempt on his own life more than once, but was never successful. Insurrection When the Legion took hold of Suramar, House Ruroctie was one of the first to pledge their allegiance to Elisande and her pact. Many members of the family became felborne, including Aly's parents and brother, but there was no way he'd allow himself to fail at something else yet. He fled Madrigal as soon as possible and joined First Arcanist Thalyssra's rebellion, though he never found the strength to leave the city and meet the woman himself. His job within the Dusk Lily was reconnaissance. He would incapacitate couriers carrying sensitive information, eavesdrop on conversation between Elisande's loyalists and observe their routines, and so on. He would also spread the word of the rebellion to those who could fight, and guide those who could not to the edges of the city, where someone else would escort them to Shal'aran. After some time, he became adept in this line of work, and his eyes were opened to the tragedies the lower caste of Suramar endured. However, he was captured by demons some time after narrowly escaping death to a Rain of Fire spell in The Waning Crescent's destruction. Once they recognized him as a member of the Ruroctie family, his memory was fully wiped, and he was offered back to his parents, who told them to use him as fuel for a Soul Engine- one of the Legion's war machines. He was saved by a group of outsiders who liberated him and other shackled Shal'dorei from their chains, and brought out of Suramar City. Instead of being guided to Shal'aran, he was taken through a portal to Silvermoon, where he would receive medical treatment for injuries sustained during his capture. Drifting Aly was in Silvermoon City when the Shal'dorei had decided to join the Horde. He was on the streets, having had no money to buy a home, and returned to his old habit of begging. A few months later, a pandaren chef known as Teruko Flowervillage saw him in the Royal Exchange. Feeling sympathy for the Shal'dorei, she took him into her home in Silvermoon. He didn't know his abilities or skills, and had no motivation to discover them, but he did eventually learn that he could create and manipulate fire, and helped Teruko with her cooking in the meantime. The Agents of Suramar Teruko had brought home a recruitment flyer for the military organization she saw posted around the city, and given it to Aly in hopes he would take this opportunity and have some line of work. It took him a couple of weeks to decide, but he agreed to apply, hoping that this would give him some sense of direction. His application was accepted, and he was enrolled in the Agent Academy as a conjurer. He enjoyed the missions and the classes provided by the Academy, and soon was taken under the wing of Veros Moonshine, the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar. He became an archivist-in-training himself, and the busywork felt comforting and natural to him. He remains there now, and has formed strong bonds with his fellow Agents. Over the course of July, Year 33, the Agency faced off against a creature called the Divine, who was empowered by a form of corrupted Light that was simply described as Twisted Light. Aly was infused with the aforementioned Light, as well as normal Light, and the two differing energies war against each other in his body. This has caused him to be temporarily bound to a wheelchair for the pain it causes. Relationships Aly has multiple close ties to other people, through his job or otherwise. Familial/Personal * Teruko Flowervillage: Teruko is his current roommate, who took him in after he was living on the streets of Silvermoon City. She is a well-known chef in fine dining, who runs the restaurant Flowervillage Diner, and is quite the socialite. He is currently on good terms with her. * Vincenne Ruroctie: Vincenne is his older brother, a popular and skilled arcanist, who refused to help him in fear of risking his own fortune. After the Insurrection, Vincenne took as much of the Ruroctie family's wealth as he could and fled, leaving his whereabouts unknown. Aly was on very bad terms with him, and is unaware that he is still alive. Romantic * Vyrial Soneireux: Vyrial is an Agent of Suramar as well, enlisted in the Academy under the Tactical branch. He is Aly's current boyfriend. The two shared a connection the day they met, which quickly became a strong friendship, and eventually evolved into love. Neither of them are experienced with relationships, but are going strong nonetheless. Aly is currently on good terms with Vyrial. Business * Veros Moonshine: Veros is the Head Archivist of the Agents of Suramar, a Ley-Walker and Arcanist, and Aly's mentor. He decided to take Aly as an apprentice after Aly nearly got himself killed attempting leywalking magic on his own, and the two often do research together in the Vault beneath the Agents' estate. Aly is currently on good terms with Veros. * Seilune Astrande: Seilune is the Ambassador for the Agents of Suramar, an illusionist, enchantress and arcanist. She is in a relationship with Aly's mentor, Veros, and is fond of Aly partially due to this. Aly is currently on good terms with Seilune. * Director Harleena: Harleena is the Director of the Agents of Suramar, an arcanist and spellblade, and Aly's boss. She takes kindly to the young Agent, and treats him with respect. Aly is currently on good terms with Harleena. Trivia * Aly is transgender. He was able to receive treatment after he joined the Dusk Lily, but was never able to fully transition. * Aly is gay. One of his titles in his Total RP 3 profile is "Funky Little Homosexual". * Aly does not know how to swim. * Aly is allergic to insect stings. * Aly knows binary code. * Aly's favorite color is magenta. * Aly is ambidextrous. * Aly is ambiverted. * Aly has ADHD. * Aly does not have perfect vision, but has vision good enough to get by without glasses. * Aly's ears are abnormally short due to malnutrition during his youth. * Aly has not yet eaten the fruit of the Arcan'dor, and still relies on the essence of the Nightwell. * Some of Aly's hobbies are calligraphy, pyrography, visual art, and several different item collections. He especially likes to collect crystals. * Only one person knows Aly's birthday, and it is not him. External Links * Tumblr Blog * Agents of Suramar website Category:Nightborne Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Horde